A Love Square
by Dizzy Donuts
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are not the only ones who have a strange romance, the Careers do to, with evil looks, strange following and the fact that they are expected to win the Hunger Games they couldn't be any more confused...
1. Awkward

The career's, that what they call us, we are expected to be powerful and we go to an academy, training for this time in our lives. They don't expect us to get distracted by stupid things like love. My mistake. I am called Clove and you've probably seen me in the Reapings and in the Tributes' parade. The Reaping is where I fell hopelessly in love… with the other boy from my district, Cato. I had never met him before and I instantly felt butterflies as he approached the stage. When he shook my hand I almost fainted. We have started our training, and he keeps staring Glimmer, the pretty blonde from District one. I'm not going to lie, I am jealous, Glimmer is so pretty and she's not very shy about it. But then again Cato is not shy about his gorgeousness. I just wish Cato would notice me instead of that dumb blonde.

Later…

I looked around the small cafeteria; all the tables were full with designers and other tributes apart from one table that contained Cato and Glimmer; Cato was whispering into Glimmer's perfect ear and she was laughing, I really hate her laugh, it sort of tells all the others in the room, "He's mine, back off" it made me want to start the games early. Ignoring Glimmer's false laugh/warning I walked the table and sat down, Cato smiled at me, Glimmer glared. Then another tray hit the table, I looked up. Oh great, why do I get the feeling that Marvel's following me. Marvel's the boy from Glimmer's district.

"Hey, Clove right, your pretty good with knives you know," Cato complimented.

I smiled partly from the fact that Cato had just complimented me and because Glimmer looked as though she fallen down a very deep pit.

"Nah, I'm not really but thank you anyway," I didn't want to sound arrogant; I know, that is the first for a career.

"Don't doubt yourself, your fantastic, I want you to join our alliance," Cato said.

"Thank you."

"What?" Glimmer snapped. Cato caught the look on Glimmer's face.

"Both of you should join us," Cato quickly correct hoping that would satisfy Glimmer who was absolutely fuming. Me and Marvel glanced at each other quickly and agreed to join them.

"Thank you, Cato I would love to work with you," I said, then quickly correcting myself, "Both of you." Cato grinned. I laughed. You should've seen the look on Glimmer's face; she could've killed me on the spot.

"That's okay," Cato replied, and then he turned and kissed Glimmer on the forehead. This seemed to please her but not for long as she gave me an evil look as I looked down to the contents of my plate, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Marvel was sitting so close that we could touch without stretching. I awkwardly edged to the other side of my chair, the silence and Glimmer's looks were intimidating. I then turned all my attention to eating, and watching as again the person I loved whispered sweet nothings into the person I had just started hate's ear. Definitely awkward.


	2. Marvel's Annoyance

Throughout the whole thing at lunch yesterday Clove didn't notice me once, well none of them did. I was sitting there like a lemon. Two can play that game. I walked up to the spear throwing station, where Glimmer, Cato and Clove were standing.

"Hey, Marvel, how's it going?" Cato greeted. I quickly mumbled a hi and picked up a spare spear. Clove then threw her spear, it hit the silhouette of the human but missed the reds of the bull's-eyes, she then mumbled some profanities under her breath.

"Have you got any tips?" She asked, I thought she was asking Cato but apparently he was too distracted talking to Glimmer. I simply ignored her and approached the line, I then threw my spear it was inches from the target. I heard laughter behind me. Excellent. I turned back around and Clove had her serious face on whereas Glimmer and Cato where smirking.

"Are you okay?" Clove asked. I wasn't particularly happy with her but she sounded as though she was honestly concerned. I shrugged as I am not sure what I feel. I move from the station to another one, I think it was the knives; I wasn't really paying much attention.

I smiled kindly at Clove, "How about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm annoyed at them," She indicated with her head towards Glimmer and Cato, "And I feel like I don't fit in."

"I know they're a group to themselves. To be honest with you they look at me like food, I bet you when it comes down to it I'll the first one that they kill," I said also indicating to Glimmer and Cato, "I mean, only one winner."

"I know," Clove replied.

"I guess we shouldn't be worry though, we could be dead within days," Then I saw the look on Clove's face, "Sorry if I am making you depressed."

"Nah, it's alright," Clove hesitated, "Can you do me a really big favour?"

"What kind of favour?" I questioned.

Clove smiled, "One that might cheer you up."


	3. Cato's Feelings

I watched as Clove laughed loudly at Marvel's joke, then there was a strange feeling in my stomach and at the back of my throat.

"Cato? Cato?" Glimmer called, then she followed my eyes, "What are you looking at?" As if she doesn't know.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I smiled at her. She grinned back. She then lifted her bow and arrow and shot at the targets, she was pretty good. She then handed me the bow and some arrows. I went up to the line. I didn't realise that Clove and Marvel had come over.

"Your hair looks nice," Marvel whispered almost incoherently, the other thing he said I didn't quite manage to hear.

"Don't be silly," Clove laughed quite loudly. The arrow I fired completely missed even the metal edging of the target and pierced the wall behind. Glimmer came to my side and massaged my upper arm with her hands.

"Cato, you are really acting funny," She said, "All of the tributes from the lousy districts saw that. You gonna ruin our credibility."

"You know what Glimmer, I don't really care!" I retorted, I'm starting to feel annoyed by her view of things. Everyone was now looking at us so I threw down the weapon and stormed out of the gym. I think I like her but I'm not sure, Clove is so nice however she and Marvel seem pretty close. I think I left things too late.

I walked back into the gym knowing I can't miss much of training, as I entered I noticed Glimmer's tears she was trying to hide them but she is such a drama queen. I walked to her.

"Glimmer, I am so sorry." I apologised smiling at her weakly. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I kissed her gently on the cheek, all the time looking at Clove who was watching me until she met my eyes then she looked to Marvel and smiled. I could punch him. I gently stroked Glimmer's hair only to stop when she looked at me.

"That's okay," Glimmer replied eventually, "I was being stupid." I kissed her again on the cheek and put my arm around her. We walked to the next station and continued as normal. As Glimmer was practising climbing I watched Clove throwing knifes again, I know there is a hard decision to make and there isn't long to make it. Who do I really love?


	4. Glimmer's Confusion

My private session for the Gamemakers was interesting; they were all paying attention to me. I shot a few arrows here and there hitting the targets dead centre; I am pretty pleased with myself. The Gamemakers looked impressed as well. My parents will be proud.

Finally we have got our scores: I got a 9, Marvel got a 9, Cato and Clove got 10's, all the other tributes got from 5-9 and that Katniss got an 11! 11! She's from District Twelve. How did that happen?

Today's the day of the interviews. That should be interesting. Well my dress should cheer me up, depending on what it looks like. I have been quite down recently, Cato keeps looking at Clove. What I want to know is why; she's not as pretty as me or as clever.

"So," My mentor breathed, "We are going for the sexy angle, you have the perfect look for that." See what I mean. After hearing that I tuned out still trying to figure out the whole situation. The hours just seemed to fly by, the next thing I knew was that I was standing in a queue waiting for Caesar Flickerman to finish his introduction and behind me were Marvel, Clove and Cato. Cato saw me looking around a smiled, I smiled back. Then I looked behind him and saw all the other girl tributes dresses, they were all pretty ordinary apart from that Katniss girl from Twelve, she looked really pretty. She was wearing a long red dress; she also had glitter and gems over her shoulders. Oops, she sawing me staring at her I looked back to the front of the queue only to see a Peacekeeper heading my way and then directing me onto the stage. There was a plush white chair across from Caesar, I paid all my attention to that as I walked otherwise I might have fallen; that would ruin everything. I sat down and started my sexy act. I got half way through my interview then Caesar asked an awkward question.

"So, a little birdy told me," He looked up to the balcony the Gamemakers were sat on, "That you and one of the other tributes has a little thing going on, will you tell us about that?"

"Well Caesar, all I can say is Cato and I have a special romance, and no one will take that from us," I said as a picture of Clove's smirking face entered my head. Oh no, ruined the act, what do I do. The last few questions I answered I made sure they sounded extra sexy to cover up my mistake.

"Well, thank you Glimmer for that lovely interview," Caesar finally said and I left the stage in a swooping manner. I walked past the queue only grinning at Cato and trying my best not to hit Clove for that horrid face she was pulling; she looked smug. I ran through the corridors and into the elevator, quickly trying to leave every bit of confusion down by the queue. Unfortunately it seemed to follow me as I ran into my bedroom and threw myself down on the bed. I don't care how much I crease the soft, patterned covers. I must have been lying here for ages. Eventually I heard movement in the lounge. I didn't move no matter how much they called me. I just don't know what to do.


	5. Let the Games begin

When the sixty seconds ended the four of us ran to the Cornucopia killing almost anyone who stood in our path. That stupid girl from twelve picked up an orange backpack so I went after her, the knife I threw got stuck in the backpack so I decided not to waste any more weapons, and I decided not to chase her. Slowly but surely the bloodbath thinned out and we were triumphant in keeping most of our supplies. A the end Marvel put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, he kissed me gently on the cheek.

Later…

Lover boy from twelve has joined us; we tricked him into helping us find Katniss. Glimmer is still all over Cato and I'm still all over Marvel, I think deep down we all know that we like another person in the group and we are just keeping it up not to look stupid and for the Capitol.

"Let's start hunting the weak ones!" Cato suggested and obviously we all agreed and set off towards the forest. We all drew out our weapons, and they talked about are victory at the Cornucopia, I wasn't going to join this conversation, I didn't felt like we had won anything, any way you look at it we have all still lost our future whether we live or die.

Hours later and miles of tracking, Marvel noticed something, "Is that a fire?" he questioned.

I replied, "Yes sweetie it is." The minute I said sweetie Cato looked angry. We all headed towards the fire. The girl from district 8 was trying to warm herself up; I'm not surprised you would be freezing if you weren't moving or if you didn't have a blanket.

Cato turned slightly and gave Glimmer a sickening look of love, "Do you wanna do it babe?" He asked. She flicked her braid in a very flirting way.

"Yeah, I will," She smiled at him. He passed her his sword. We snuck up behind her, Glimmer grabbed her hair and sliced her throat in two, the cannon sounded instantly. Her and Cato started laughing; she may be a dumb blonde but I wouldn't want to fight her. She is really strong.


End file.
